The instant invention relates generally to fireplaces and more specifically it relates to an adjustable fresh air damper for combustion for use in home wood burning fireplaces.
Currently the New York State building code requires all new construction for fireplaces to have as its source of combustion air ambient outside fresh air as opposed to inside room temperature air. Accordingly new fireplace construction must have: (1) air tight doors to cover the front of the fireplace in order to keep room air out; and (2) a separate source of outside air for combustion.